disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giggle McDimples
Giggle McDimples is a supporting character in the 2019 Disney·Pixar animated film, Toy Story 4 voiced by Ally Maki as a miniature plastic doll from the 1980s toy line of the same name. Background As a toy, Officer Giggle McDimples is the head of Pet Patrol for Miniopolis who oversees search and rescue. But out in the world, Giggle is Bo Peep's best friend. Small enough to perch on Bo's shoulder, Giggle is Bo's confidant, supporter, and advisor. "Giggle is Bo's Jiminy Cricket—we're able to get insight on Bo through their relationship together," says director Josh Cooley. "Giggle is definitely the smallest toy in the Toy Story universe. She's been stepped on, vacuumed up, and probably put up a kid's nose in her home." Adds story supervisor Valerie LaPointe, "Giggle comes with her own patrol station with a little car inside, but she travels around with Bo in a Skunkmobile—a motorized toy vehicle they've disguised as a skunk to trick people into steering clear of them." Ally Maki voices the tiny character. "Giggle McDimples literally pops on the screen because of Ally's personality and infectious energy," says Cooley. "Nobody can laugh like Ally Maki." "I have two older brothers—I'm the only girl, and I'm the youngest," says Maki. "I spent most of my childhood getting noogies and hockey pucks shot at me. I think I bring a lot of that little sister energy to the role. Giggle was really fun to play." According to Hartline, Giggle's size influenced their approach to her animation. "The way we animate her has to be very specific and unique," he says. "She's so small with such a big personality that we have to bounce her around like a flea—she snaps into poses." Appearances ''Toy Story 4'' Giggle first appears sleeping inside her mini office and waking up when Bo Peep opens it up. Giggle greets Woody and she joins Bo, Buzz Lightyear, Ducky, and Bunny on their journey to rescue Forky. At Second Chances Antique, the tots bump into Duke Caboom, Canada’s greatest stuntman, who helps the toys rescue Forky, but due to a run-in with Gabby Gabby and The Bensons, the toys bail out. Woody begs everyone to return, but this leads to an insult to everyone, including Giggle. Everyone leaves back to the carnival as Buzz returns to the RV. Giggle, along with Bo, Duke, Ducky, and Bunny, return when Woody promised to give Gabby Gabby his voice box and take her to Bonnie. Through Duke’s motorcycle skills, the toys land on the ground, and Gabby Gabby gets finally adopted by a young girl. Giggle happily cheers and gives Duke Caboom a high five. Bonnie’s RV returns to the carnival with the police chasing them. Giggle, along with Ducky, Bunny, Bo, and Duke Caboom, say goodbye to Woody. With encouragement from Buzz, Woody says goodbye to the group and gives them a hug, deciding to live with Bo Peep and her friends. As Bonnie’s toys leave, Bo, Woody, and Giggle look at the carnival view together. In a mid-credits scene, Giggle gets stunned when Ducky and Bunny attack with laser eyes. Gallery Toy Story 4 Reunited poster.jpeg TS4 - Giggle McDimples portrait.jpg dgs.jpg|minifigure Officer Giggle McDimples.png|normal pose Toy Story 4 character poster - Bo Peep.jpg Toy Story 4 French Poster.jpg Toy Story 4 official poster.jpg Toy Story 4 IMAX poster.jpg Toy Story 4 (71).jpg TS4 Bo & Woody.jpg Toy Story 4 - Officer Giggle McDimples.jpg Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Pixar characters Category:Police officers Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Females Category:Objects